Lust
by KefkaKefka
Summary: Drake beats Brianna in a fight and takes advantage of her defencelessness. Oneshot. Rapefic. Don't like don't read!


**PLAGUE SPOILERS. This is set just after the battle between Brianna and the bugs in the cave.**

**Warnings: Contains plague spoilers, inaccuracies, swearing, rape and bad spelling. Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write gone. If I did it wouldn't be published because it's too mature XD**

Brianna caught her breath on a rise a hundred feet away, her bowie knife glinting in her hand once again. Her body was blistered wherever the tongues had touched. But she was alive. She watched, panting, shaking, as Drake's tentacle melded seamlessly into his shoulder.

"Come on, Breeze,' Drake taunted. 'Come and get me. Here I am!"

She stayed put, conflicted. She wanted to run, she definitely wanted to run, but she couldn't let Drake win. Drake was going to send his bug army to destroy Perdido beach. She couldn't let that happen, to have the death of others on her conscious because she was to chicken and weak to face Drake.

"That's playing dirty, getting your bugs to do all the work." She hissed. She would never win with these bugs interfering. What she really needed was to face Drake on his own. She could do it, she was sure.

"I'm not as moral are you Breeze, I play dirty." He smirked.

"Wimp."

"I'm not a wimp, I'm resourceful!" he laughed. "Anyway, you lost back at the church, what makes you think you'll win here?"

"I didn't know what you were capable of back at the church. I know your tricks now. Come on coward, afraid you'll be beaten by a girl." Brianna smiled, ignoring the pain in her legs. A frown crossed Drake's face but is disappeared almost immediately.

"You should be more worried what happens if you're beaten by a boy." He smiled maliciously. Brianna didn't like the glint in Drake's eyes, so she decided to ignore it.

"So are you going to play fair?" she sneered, pulling her knife in front of her, ready to attack.

"I suppose. Why not? Red eyes, hurry up and get to Perdido beach. Blue eyes, I'll meet you outside." Drake whipped his whip and Brianna was almost swept of her feet as a mass of scurrying bugs tore past her to the entrance. Dust erupted in the air. She waited till the last of the bugs had left and tried to blow the dust out of her face. She was practically blind as she felt her away through the powder, chocking. Out of the corner of her vision she saw a hint of red and jumped out of the way as a tentacle suddenly slammed into the wall, right where she had been. She panicked, and missed her opportunity to cut it off. At least she had a general idea where he was. She ran strait; holding her knife directly in front of her, until she heard the squelch that proved it had made contact. Finally, she could see him through the dust. In the blink of an eye she pulled out the knife, sliced through his stomach and hit his spine. He kicked at her legs, tripping her up so she fell to the floor, but she was up again as if it had never happened.

"I'm sure you did the same thing as this last time." Drake taunted, wrapping his hand around her knife and slicing himself in the process. This confused Brianna, who tried to remove the knife and cut open his hand. Drake's tentacle wrapped around her legs and flipped her upside down while she concentrated on his hand.

"Shit!" she cried out, unable to remove herself. Drake lifted her higher up into the air till her face was level with his. She closed her eyes, disgusted.

"Wow, you really suck Breeze. That's three times you've lost to me now." He squeezed his whip, making her scream out. A trickle of blood began to run down her leg.

"Shut up!" She said, holding back her tears. This was it, she had failed. She was going to die and the whole of Peridio beach was going to follow in her fate, all because of her.

"You see Breeze, that's your problem. You think you're a superhero. I like that. And that's all well and good, but in real life, heroes don't always win. Sometimes it's the villain."

Brianna felt Drake's blood soaked hand stroke her face, leaving a wet streak across her cheek.

"Shut up." She repeated, but much weaker this time.

"Let's play a game shall we. I think we should call it 'How far can Drake go.' or maybe 'How evil can Drake be?' What do you think?" he smiled. Brianna replied by spitting in his face. He wiped it off and smeared it on Brianna's hair.

"There's only one rule to this game, and that's that I can do whatever I want!" He pulled on Brianna's ponytails, dragging her towards him and kissed her harshly. He tasted like blood and dirt. She nearly gagged. As his tongue probed her mouth she bit him fiercely, but Drake ignored her, instead choosing to tighten his hold on her legs with his whip.

She screamed, but he didn't stop. Instead he crushed her legs harder till he heard a satisfying crunch. Tears really were falling down her face now as the pain of her broken legs sent shockwaves running through her body. Finally he stopped, taking away his whip from her legs. She fell face first onto the stone floor, crying.

"Well, looks like you're free to go. Oh no, wait, you can't walk. Hahaha!" he whipped her back so a long gash appeared. She tried to sit up but it was too painful. Drake managed to turn her over so she was facing upwards.

"Fuck. You." She gasped.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." He placed himself on top of her so his legs were on both sides and his face was right in front of hers.

"I want you to scream again. I like it when you scream."

"You're a sick creep, you know that?"

"I'm aware." He sucked on her neck going lower and lower until he reached her collar bone. Her breathing drew ragged as he rubbed himself against her, digging his erection into her stomach. While grabbing the top of her jeans, he pulled, causing the button to pop off and the zip to unzip. She struggled but what strength she had now left her completely.

He'd managed to pull her jeans half way down her legs when his tentacle arm slithered under her shirt.

"So, you done this before Breeze? I bet you and computer boy fuck all the time." The truth was she hadn't, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer. He bit down on her neck, leaving a red mark.

"Tell me you want it." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not a liar."

"Say it." He pressed his hand against her broken bone and she screamed.

"No!" she said, gasping for air.

"What have I got to do to make you say it?" he undid his pants while leaving her to answer the question. After not getting an answer he slapped her round the face.

"Once Sam finds out about this, you're dead." She decided upon.

"I'm sure he'll try." Drake laughed casually and put the tip of his whip in Brianna mouth.

"Now tell me you want it."

"No."

She gagged as he put the whip deeper. After thrashing around trying the pull the whip out, Brianna looked like she was going to pass out. He pulled it out slowly and brought it to his lips, licking it.

"You're a tough nut to crack. How about I make you a deal? You say you want it and I'll make sure Jack get's a quick death, rather than the slow death I was planning."

"Leave Jack alone." She glared daggers at him.

"Aaaw how cute. She loves her little computer Jack. Don't' worry, I'll tell him all about you and me. Of course, I might leave him looking like Sam after the power plant incident, if you don't tell me you want it right now." Drake cooed.

"I_...I want it_." She said in defeat.

"Good girl." He stroked her face gently with his human hand. Pressing his lips on her neck, he roughly entered her, making her cry out. He started slowly, getting her used to the feeling. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be trying to think of anything but what was happening. This annoyed Drake, so he shoved into her hard. She groaned, but her eyes remained shut.

"Look at me, bitch."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to look at your eyes." She opened them slowly and Drake smiled. There was so much emotion directed at him he almost wanted to come. Anger, pain, fear, resentment and hate. Definitely hate.

He slammed into her again and she buckled her hips, groaning. He found this very entertaining and did it several more times. He started up a rhythm again, but more gentle this time. They both moved together as one as he went slow and deep into her, while she occasionally groaned and hissed. He fastened the pace and soon he was in bliss. Brianna bit on her lip as a tight pressure formed inside her.

"Fuck, I'm going to come." Drake breathed heavily. Brianna squirmed at the idea but instantly relaxed as he pulled out of her.

"Hold still." He said, moving up to sit on her chest, making it so she found it hard to breath. Using his whip he pulled at her ponytails and her head rose from the position it'd been lying in. He grabbed his member, put it in her mouth and started stoking it. After a couple of seconds hot cum came out, filling her mouth. He arched his back in pure pleasure and released all he could. Brianna blanched. Drake seemed to be in his own world until he noticed Brianna about to spit it out. He quickly covered her mouth.

"Swallow it." He commanded. She shook her head vigorously, refusing. He sighed and covered her nose as well.

"I'm not letting go until you swallow it." She struggled for about a minute, and then panicked because she _really_ couldn't breath. Eventually she decided to swallow it, and winced as the bitter taste of cum passed down her throat.

"Uuurg, that's disgusting!" she yelled.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He said, running his fingers through his hair. Smirking to himself, he stood up and started putting his pants back on. Brianna sat up slowly, carful or her legs, and got dressed as well. She remained silent, unsure of what to do next.

"Hey, Breeze?" Drake walked towards her and giggled.

"What?" she spat at him. He kicked her in the face and she fell back on the floor.

"Thanks for the fuck. I've got business to attend to though and my armies getting restless, so I haven't got the time to finish you off. But it's not like you're going anywhere anyway." He gestured at her legs.

"I hate you."

"Aaww I love you too. Don't worry, I'll be back to tell you all the great details about how it goes with Perdido beach! By the way, I lied to you about Jack. He's totally going to suffer when I kill him."

"NO!"

"Hahaha well, bye!" Drake practically danced out of the entrance, leaving Brianna on her own.

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled at him. She could hear him laughing from outside as she tried to crawl out of the cave on her hands.


End file.
